Mysterious Z Rays
by RedMoonRose
Summary: We all know how the PowerPuff Girls Z was created, but what if the Black and White Z rays were not the only Z rays that were released. What if there were also 3 undetected and unknown Z rays that had been absorbed by a young girl without her or her friends knowing? This is her story. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first PPGZ fanfic, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ.**

**I re-edited the chapter for the girls' names too and also I added Boomer's name 'cuz I forgot to mention him as mentioned to me by a reader. Oh and the boys' names also I added some names as well.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Girl with the Silver Aura

APOV:

We all know how the PowerPuff Girls Z was created, but what if the Black and White Z rays were not the only Z rays that were released. What if there were also 3 undetected Z rays that had been absorbed by a young girl without her or her friends knowing? This is her story.

Momoko's POV:

Hi, my name's Momoko Serenity Spiniela Akatsutsumi. I am 15 years old, I have long orange hair that I wear into a ponytail with a big red bow and I have candy pink eyes. I am a PowerPuff Girl called Hyper Blossom, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Bur I don't know if my team and I would be able to use our powers like we used to, why? Because Him is gone, Fuzzy Lumpkins is easy to beat, Monster Princess is a tad bit annoying, the GangGreen Gang are boring villains, Mojo has quit being an evil villain and resorted to working at the Zoo instead.

And he likes it there might I add, where the RowdyRuff Boys you say? Well they're still here but they are only troublemakers nothing more, they are very lousy villains but effective pranksters and troublemakers. They often cause little damage to the city and they only do it and I quote 'because we're bored.' Seriously, those boys act so immature for their age they are the same age as us because of Mojo's aging serum, sure they are passed the 'girls have cooties' stage. And also I like Brick but I don't think he sees me that way so I just pushed it aside. But they really need to act their age.

Well, there are my friends Miyako May Sapphira Gotokuji and Kaoru Jane Emeraude Matsubara. They are both very popular and very beautiful, Kaoru is still the tomboy that she is and she's still athletic as she was in elementary and just as popular. She has the same forest green eyes and her raven hair is up to her shoulders now and straight which suits her, she has an athletic body and she has C-cups which she hates by the way. Miyako is still her cute self, her sunny blonde hair is up to her waist now which she wears in a braid with a head band for her left side bangs, and she has cute curves and a fashionista as before. She also has C-cups but not as big as Kaoru's though. She has ocean blue eyes.

Do I have breasts like those two you ask? Well to say the least I have breasts but I hide them by wrapping them up to the size of B-cups because I have big breasts, I'm not bragging but it's true. I have D-cups and I have an hourglass figure but I hide them like I hide my breasts I wear clothes one size bigger than my real size, why? Because I don't like getting attention and I'm not boy-crazy like I was back then. But since my 15th birthday I have been feeling strange lately, I always have the desire to look up at the moon at night. Though I don't even know why I just do, but I am not about to tell that to my friends and family now will I? Maybe it's just being a teenager? I really don't pay much attention to it.

NPOV:

Momoko was on her way to school when she saw Miyako and Kaoru walking together, she smiled and ran to catch up to them.

"Miyako-chan! Kaoru-chan! Ohayo!" Momoko shouted as she ran closer to her friends.

"Momoko-chan, ohayo." Miyako greeted.

"Morning Momoko-chan." Kaoru replied.

RINGGGGGGG!

"Oh no! If we don't hurry, we're gonna be late." Momoko gasped.

"Let's go!" said Kaoru.

The 3 of them ran towards the school, they made it just in time before the tardy bell rang. They ran into their classroom and sighed they sat down just as Ms. Keane entered.

"Good Morning Class." Ms. Keane greeted cheerfully as she always does.

"Good Morning Ms. Keane." The class chorused.

The class started and all was going well, until.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru glanced at their belts then at each other, they nodded and abruptly stood up.

"Ms. Keane!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Yes?"

"My head feels like it is being crushed!" Momoko said.

"Mine feels like it is being smashed!" Miyako said.

"Mine feels like it is being bashed!" Kaoru said.

"Oh my, go to the nurse's office right now girls." Ms. Keane said concerned.

"Thank you Ms. Keane." They said as they ran out the door.

They went up to the roof top.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"

Momoko opened her compact.

"What's the emergency professor?" she asked.

"Blossom, Peach picked up Black Z Ray activities in the city. Go check it out." Professor Utonium said.

"We're on it professor." Blossom said as they flew to the city.

"Who do you think is causing trouble in the city?" Bubbles asked.

"I dunno, the professor only said the there's Black Z Ray activity. He didn't say who or what it was." Blossom answered.

"Well who cares who is causing trouble; let's just get this over with so we can go back to school." Buttercup said.

With that said they flew in silence, they got to the city to spot the GangGreen Gang wreaking havoc with Mojo's old spider shaped robot.

"Fighting Love, Science Legend the PowerPuff Girls Z!" they said to get GangGreen Gang's attention.

"Stop right there GangGreen Gang!" Blossom ordered.

"Hahaha! You PowerPuffs will never defeat our new robot!" Ace said smugly.

"We'll see about that Ace." Blossom said.

"MEGATON HAMMER!"

"BUBBLE POPPER!"

"HYPER BASH!" (A/N: Made that up only)

Their attacks didn't even scratch the robot.

"What the-?!" Buttercup cried in surprise.

"Haha, I told you so you PowerPuff Girls! Now take this!" Ace said as he made his robot spit web (A/N: it is a spider robot).

"AAAHHHH!" the girls cried as they were wrapped around in the upper torso to thighs in sticky web.

"Darn this web is tough!" Buttercup said as she struggled to break free.

Ace launched a missile while the girls were still wrapped in web.

"ARGH!" the girls screamed as they were hit by the missile.

They fell to the ground unconscious, the web they were wrapped in disintegrated from being hit by the robot's missile. The ground they made impact with created smoke.

"Hahaha! The GangGreen Gang finally did it, we defeated the PowerPuff Girls!" Ace cheered along with his brainless cronies.

"GangGreen Gang, you…have messed with me for the last time…" a voice said in an angry tone.

"What?"

"LUNAR BLAST!" a silver beam shot out of the smoke.

"AHHHHHH!" the GangGreen Gang screeched as they got hit by the beam.

"Where did that beam come from?!" Little Arturo screamed.

"You are supposed to be smart since you actually managed to build a robot yourselves, but I can see that I made a mistake in that assumption." the voice insulted.

The smoke cleared and there hovering 7 inches above ground was a girl with white powerpuff attire, she has silver hair and silver eyes glaring at the GangGreen Gang. Her hair was done in a twin bun on either side of her head with silver streams flowing right up to her ankles (like sailor moon) held by gray ribbons. She was glowing with an aura different from the white aura Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup shows during battle.

"Are you done studying my appearance yet, you stupid buffoon?" the mystery girl asked.

"Hey! Just because you're hot doesn't mean that I'll let you insult the GangGreen Gang!" Ace yelled.

"I guess you really are a pervert then." The girl said.

"Why you little-." Little Arturo got cut off.

"Before you finish that sentence, take a good look at yourself in the mirror first." the girl said.

As they were having their verbal spar, Bubbles and Buttercup woke up and looked at the new girl.

_'Who is this girl?' _they thought.

"CRESCENT BLADES!" crescent moon shaped blades came out of the girl's hands from nowhere and hit the robot cutting off its legs.

Now the robot can't walk also it can't shoot web because the blades damaged its mouth where the webs come out. The girl turned to the 2 now conscious puffs.

"I leave them to you now." with those parting words she flew off leaving a silver streak across the sky.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked after her for a second before turning back to Mojo.

"Megaton Dunk!"

"Bubble Popper!"

"We will get you next time PowerPuffs!" Ace said as they flew off because of the attacks.

Buttercup looked around and realized that they were one member short.

"Where's Blossom?" she asked.

"She was with us when we were hit by the GangGreen Gang's missiles; maybe she landed far from us." Bubbles said.

"Let's go look for her then." Buttercup said.

"Ok." Bubbles said.

They flew off in search for their leader, they looked everywhere in the city. Just when they were about to give up Bubbles spotted her in an alley, Blossom was unconscious.

"There she is Buttercup." Bubbles said.

"BLOSSOM!" both Buttercup and Bubbles cried as they landed.

"Blossom, wake up. It's us Buttercup and Bubbles." Buttercup said as she gently shook her awake.

Blossom groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Buttercup? Bubbles? Is that you?" Blossom asked.

"Yes Blossom." Bubbles said.

"Where am I?" Blossom asked as she sat up with Buttercup's assistance.

"You're in an alley Blossom." Bubbles replied.

"How did I get here?" Blossom questioned while rubbing her head.

"We dunno Blossom, when we woke up you weren't with us." Bubbles said leaving the part of the mysterious powerpuff out.

"Oh, let's go back to school then guys." Blossom said.

"Actually let's not go to school today." Buttercup suggested.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"I wanna talk to the Professor about something that can't wait right now." Buttercup explained.

"Okay fine." Blossom said as they flew back to the lab.

When they got there they were greeted by Professor Utonium and his son Ken and Peach.

"Professor, did you see what happened when we battled the GangGreen Gang?" Buttercup asked her expression serious.

"Yes Buttercup, we did." Professor Utonium replied.

"Who do you think that was Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"Okay what happened while I was out cold?" Blossom asked slightly irritated.

"It's better if I just showed you Blossom." Professor Utonium said.

Professor Utonium played a video recording of the battle before.

**_=Video Recording=_**

**_They flew in silence, they got to the city to spot the GangGreen Gang wreaking havoc with Mojo's old spider shaped robot._**

**_"Fighting Love, Science Legend the PowerPuff Girls Z!" they said to get GangGreen Gang's attention._**

**_"Stop right there GangGreen Gang!" Blossom ordered._**

**_"Hahaha! You PowerPuffs will never defeat our new robot!" Ace said smugly._**

**_"We'll see about that Ace." Blossom said._**

**_"MEGATON HAMMER!"_**

**_"BUBBLE POPPER!"_**

**_"HYPER BASH!" (A/N: Made that up only)_**

**_Their attacks didn't even scratch the robot._**

**_"What the-?!" Buttercup cried in surprise._**

**_"Haha, I told you so you PowerPuff Girls! Now take this!" Ace said as he made his robot spit web (A/N: it is a spider robot)._**

**_"AAAHHHH!" the girls cried as they were wrapped around in the upper torso to thighs in sticky web._**

**_"Darn this web is tough!" Buttercup said as she struggled to break free._**

**_Ace launched a missile while the girls were still wrapped in web._**

**_"ARGH!" the girls screamed as they were hit by the missile._**

**_They fell to the ground unconscious, the web they were wrapped in disintegrated from being hit by the robot's missile. The ground they made impact with created smoke._**

**_"Hahaha! The GangGreen Gang finally did it, we defeated the PowerPuff Girls!" Ace cheered along with his brainless cronies._**

**_"GangGreen Gang, you…have messed with me for the last time…" a voice said in an angry tone._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"LUNAR BLAST!" a silver beam shot out of the smoke._**

**_"AHHHHHH!" the GangGreen Gang screeched as they got hit by the beam._**

**_"Where did that beam come from?!" Little Arturo screamed._**

**_"You are supposed to be smart since you actually managed to build a robot yourselves, but I can see that I made a mistake in that assumption." the voice insulted._**

**_The smoke cleared and there hovering 7 inches above ground was a girl with white powerpuff attire, she has silver hair and silver eyes glaring at the GangGreen Gang. Her hair was done in a twin bun on either side of her head with silver streams flowing right up to her ankles (like sailor moon) held by gray ribbons. She was glowing with an aura different from the white aura Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup shows during battle._**

**_"Are you done studying my appearance yet, you stupid buffoon?" the mystery girl asked._**

**_"Hey! Just because you're hot doesn't mean that I'll let you insult the GangGreen Gang!" Ace yelled._**

**_"I guess you really are a pervert then." The girl said._**

**_"Why you little-." Little Arturo got cut off._**

**_"Before you finish that sentence, take a good look at yourself in the mirror first." the girl said._**

**_As they were having their verbal spar, Bubbles and Buttercup woke up and looked at the new girl._**

**_'Who is this girl?' they thought._**

**_"CRESCENT BLADES!" crescent moon shaped blades came out of the girl's hands from nowhere and hit the robot cutting off its legs._**

**_Now the robot can't walk also it can't shoot web because the blades damaged its mouth where the webs come out. The girl turned to the 2 now conscious puffs._**

**_"I leave them to you now." with those parting words she flew off leaving a silver streak across the sky._**

**_Bubbles and Buttercup looked after her for a second before turning back to Mojo._**

**_"Megaton Dunk!"_**

**_"Bubble Popper!"_**

**_"We will get you next time PowerPuffs!" Ace said as they flew off because of the attacks._**

**_Buttercup looked around and realized that they were one member short._**

**_"Where's Blossom?" she asked._**

**_"She was with us when we were hit by the GangGreen Gang's missiles; maybe she landed far from us." Bubbles said._**

**_"Let's go look for her then." Buttercup said._**

**_"Ok." Bubbles said._**

**_=End of Recording=_**

"Wow, that girl sure has some nice attacks. But who was that Professor?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know who that was Blossom; to me it looked like she was wearing the same uniforms as you girls only in a different colour." Professor Utonium said.

"Yeah her outfit was so cute." Bubbles said, stars in her eyes.

"Well I don't care about her uniform; to me it looked like she was pretty powerful. And if you ask me, I want her on our team." Buttercup said.

"Yea Buttercup's right Professor, we need someone like her on our team so we could defeat the bad guys easier if there are four of us working together." Blossom said.

"I know girls, but I don't even know who that girl was nor have I seen her before." Professor Utonium said.

"Well maybe we'll see her next time there's trouble." Blossom theorized.

"I hope so, she seems pretty cool." Buttercup said.

"Well, we better get going guys. It's almost lunchtime and I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry from all that fighting." Buttercup said.

"Ok let's go, bye Professor, bye Ken." Blossom bid.

"Bye girls." Both the Professor and Ken bade.

They flew back to the school's roof just in time as the lunch bell rang, they ate their lunch peacefully.

**=Meanwhile=**

At Mojo's former hideout now a simple and liveable two-storey home with four bedrooms (each with their own bathroom), a nice medium-sized living room, a medium-sized kitchen and a dining room. Sat 3 15 year old boys and a monkey, one of the boys has ruby red eyes and orange hair that is done in a low ponytail and he's wearing a red cap that is backwards. His name is Brick Jonathan Rubeus Jojo, he's the eldest of the 3 (even though they were born at the same time) because he acts as a leader for the other 2 boys that were his brothers. The second boy has emerald green eyes and raven black hair that is done into a high ponytail, he also have long bangs that is brushed onto the right side of his face. His name is Butch Jason Jadeus Jojo, he's the middle child. The third boy has shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes and he's the youngest of the 3. His name is Boomer James Lazuleus Jojo. Their 'Father' Mojo Jojo, sat in front of them.

"What's the matter Dad?" Butch asked with a bored look on his face.

"I have something to say to you boys, Mojo." Mojo answered.

"What is it?" Brick asked a bit curious himself.

"I want you boys to stop causing trouble in the city from now on, Mojo." Mojo said.

"Why?" Boomer asked, left eyebrow raised.

"I'm not a villain anymore and I certainly do _not _cause trouble in the city, so I don't see a reason why you boys should continue this mischief, Mojo." Mojo explained.

"But what can we do? We're bored and our auras are black even though we aren't villains anymore." Butch said.

"Yeah and the PowerPuff Girls Z are gonna trust us 'cuz of our black auras." Brick said.

Mojo sat there quietly, thinking about what his sons have said. Then it struck him; his sons still have their mischievous sides because they still have Black auras! Of course, they only have mischievous sides and not evil sided because they were made with the DNA of the PowerPuff Girls Z, and the PowerPuffs have White auras. The White auras are keeping the Black auras at bay, so they are only troublemakers not really villains; so all Mojo needs to do is remove the black auras from his sons and only white aura shall remain.

_'But how will I remove it from them? I do not have the equipment anymore.' _Mojo thought long and hard.

Of course! Professor Utonium will remove it from them!

"I've got it! I know how the PowerPuffs will trust you, Mojo!" Mojo exclaimed.

"How?" the 3 boys asked.

"Professor Utonium is the one who will remove the Black auras from you boys, since he's the one who created Chemical Z; one of the ingredients that I used to create you." Mojo explained.

"Professor Utonium? Isn't he the one who is the PowerPuffs' guardian or something?" Brick asked.

"Yes he is, and he's the only one who can help." Mojo replied.

The boys smiled, they can now be good without doing something troublesome. That and they can be closer to their counterparts; ever since they've matured they began to have feeling for their counterparts. When they've told Mojo about it, he simply said that they are in love with them. They always cause trouble so they can get their attention.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first PPGZ fanfic hope you like it**

**Easy on the reviews please? Thank you.**

**Oh and thanks for telling me that I forgot to mention Boomer's name in the story Noodles, I really appreciate it. Though it is kind of embarrassing. **

**Names Pronunciation:**

**Momoko: Spiniela (Spee-nee-eh-lah)**

**Miyako: Sapphira (Sah-fee-rah)**

**Kaoru: Emeraude (Eh-meh-rawed)**

**Brick: Rubeus (Ruh-beh-yus)**

**Butch: Jadeus (Jeh-deh-yus)**

**Boomer: Lazuleus (Lah-zoo-leh-yus)**


	2. Author's Note

Dear Reader,

No this is not a story but a note. I am writing this note because I will be temporarily putting this story on hold until further notice. I am in the process of making another story and I have to write it before the idea of that story disappear from my mind completely and I want to try writing a fanfic in Harry Potter fandom. I hope you accept my deepest apologies. Thank you for understanding.

Yours truly,

RedmoonRose


End file.
